The Argument
by In the following days
Summary: Robin said something he probably shouldn't have, now Starfire is acting...different. First fanfic, Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first fanfic ever, so constructive criticism is welcome! I know that this is a kind of short chapter, but like I said, its my first! So, without further ado...

the Argument chapter 1

* * *

Lately in Jump city villains keep appearing, Gizmo, Billy numerous, Dr. Light even Control freak! But they're not attacking a store, just the street and the people on it. This has Robin thinking, could someone have hired them? If so who…Slade? Could all the villains be after the same thing or are they just distracting the Titans from something or someone else? Or then again maybe they're just attacking on the street on they're own free will, but why? Robin has no idea and has been working in his room alone trying to figure this all out.

The main room in the Titans tower:

"Just five more minutes…" Beastboy asked while he was playing a racing game on the Gamestation.

"You asked for five more minutes ten minutes ago!" Cyborg yelled "Now you either give me the controller so I can play, OR GO BACK SO WE CAN DO A TWO PLAYER!!!"

"We can do a two player!" Beastboy said not taking his eyes of the screen.

"We can?" Cyborg said a little bit calmer.

"Yeah we can, once I finish this race!" Beastboy started to giggle, but Cyborg was now steaming with anger.

"YOU EITHER DO A TWO PLAYER NOW OR PREPARE TO BECOME MY LUNCH!!!" Cyborg yelled practically on the top of his lungs.

"Become lunch?" Raven asked. She was sitting on the couch beside them with a book in her hands. She was half tempted to throw it at them because they were so loud. "That's the best threat I have ever heard from you." she said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well you think you can do better?" Cyborg asked with a crazed look on his face.

"Beastboy," Raven said, Beastboy paused his game and turned towards her "Go back and do a two player, if I have to ask again…" she didn't finish her sentence but Beastboy had a feeling that what she was going to say next was no good! So he went back and did a two player.

"Oh yeah, Thanks Rae!" Cyborg said as he picked up his controller to play.

"Anything to keep you two quiet." she said as she went back to reading.

Starfire entered the room.

"Hello friends, please, can you tell me has any of you seen Robin?"

"I think he's still working in his room Star!" Beastboy said "Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he tried (but failed!) to beat Cyborg in the game.

"Oh I see." Starfire said as she turned to the door. "If you should not need me now I will go visit with him."

There was no response to her.

"Very well, goodbye!" she said as she walked out the door.

She walked down the hallway and knocked on his bedroom door, there was no answer so she walked over to his clue room and knocked.

"I'm busy." She heard Robin say from inside

"Oh wonderful!" she said as she opened the door to the room "You are here, I was afraid that you may have left us!"

"Yeah, I'm here." He said sounding disappointed.

"Something troubles you?" She asked a bit worried.

"Sort of," he confessed "I'm just trying to figure out what the villains are planning next."

"Well there is no crime at the moment maybe we could-"

"No." he said cutting her off "I need to stay here and work. If we go goofing off then the bad guys will have an easier time attacking the city!"

"Oh yes, I understand."

"No you don't understand, if you did then you wouldn't have brought up the idea."

"I am sorry; I was hoping that we could have fun and who is to know, fun may relax you!"

Robin raised his voice a bit "You don't get it do you? I don't need to have fun, just time alone so I can work! You're just like a child always bugging me and wanting to have fun!"

Starfire was silent for a while she could feel the tears forming in her eyes but she held them back. "I am not a child! And if you wish to be alone then I will leave you alone!" she yelled then went storming out of that room and ran into her own bedroom.

She sat on her bed letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "I am not a child." She repeated,

She stayed in her room for the rest of the night.

* * *

There you have it! Plese review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I got chapter two done! Thank you all who have read and enjoyed my story so far!

* * *

Pt 2

Beastboy woke up, he looked at his alarm clock it was 9:00am "Guess I better get up!" he said as he stretched, then he walked to his closet grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

When he got out he ran over to the main room to greet his teammates but when he entered, no one was there! "Wow, I must be the first one up!" he said to himself, so he walked over to the couch and decided to watch TV till someone else appears.

The main room door opened.

Beastboy turned to greet the person "Hey glad your awake want to watch some

T-AAAAH!" he didn't realize he was talking to Raven. "Umm…hi?" he said nervously.

"What?" Raven asked showing no interest.

"Umm…nothing I…thought you were Cyborg!"

Cyborg entered the room.

"Good morning everybody!" he said "Who's ready for breakfast?"

"Hey Cyborg, glad your awake!" Beastboy said "and no I don't want any kind of breakfast made by you!"

Raven just walked over to the kitchen and started working on her tea.

"And what's wrong with my kind of breakfast?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that you happen to eat innocent pigs every morning!"

"That's not true!" Cyborg said "I eat innocent chickens too!"

That was almost too much for Beastboy to bear; luckily Starfire entered the room which ended the "conversation".

"Morning Star," Cyborg said turning from Beastboy to Starfire. "How are you doin'?"

"I am doing fine." Starfire said not sounding very cheery.

"Is everything alright?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, we didn't see you very much yesterday." Beastboy said.

"I said I am fine." Starfire said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Okay…" Beastboy said then he and Cyborg walked into the kitchen to work on they're breakfast.

Raven was already sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands, Starfire sat down beside Raven but Starfire didn't have any breakfast with her.

"Want me to make you some breakfast Star?" Cyborg asked as he cracked some eggs into a frying pan

"No thank you," Starfire replied "I can make my own breakfast!" She walked over to the fridge and grabbed some eggs, milk, bacon, broccoli, grapes, orange juice, canned peaches, mustard and something in a bowl that she said came from her home planet!

Then she walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a pot, poured water into it then she dumped all the ingredients in, (except for the mustard) then she stuck the pot on the stove and boiled it!

Beastboy couldn't help but stare; normally whenever she cooked he just saw her dump in a bunch of Tammerainion junk into a pot that was bad enough but now she was mixing perfectly good earth food together!

Cyborg watched as well but it wasn't too strange for him to see her mixing these food items together after all she was an alien!

When his eggs were done and he stuck them on a plate then placed it on the table! He decided he'd work on his bacon now so he went to the fridge grabbed the bacon and started to cook it, but he didn't realize that Silkie had smelled his eggs on the table and was hungry!

After Cyborg finished cooking the bacon he walked over to the table to eat his breakfast but instead of food on his plate he found Silkie on it licking his lips.

"Silkie, that was my breakfast!" he said, Starfire looked over to see what happened to Silkie and when she saw that he ate Cyborg's breakfast she strangely got mad.

"Bad Silkie, you know not to steal food from others!" she said really angrily.

Silkie hid under the table.

"Relax Star, he was probably just hungry! I'm sure he's sorry!" Cyborg said.

"Still he should learn his lesson." Starfire said then she yanked Silkie out from under the table and carried him to her room.

There was silence.

"Is it just me or is Starfire acting strange?" Cyborg asked about a minute after she left.

"I think she is, she never yells at Silkie!" Beastboy said.

"Well maybe she's just having a bad day." Raven said as she took a sip of tea.

Beastboy and Cyborg just shrugged they're shoulders, then Beastboy started working on his breakfast and Cyborg took his bacon to the main room and decided he'd watch TV for a while.

When Starfire came back she looked mad! Cyborg and Raven decided to be quiet; they didn't want to make her worse than she already was!

But Beastboy spoke up "You sure everything is fine? You seem a bit moodier than normal!"

Starfire turned to her green friend "Yes." She said then she sat next to Cyborg and watched TV.

Again there was silence, but then there was a strange bubbling sound! Everyone turned and stared at Beastboy who was still in the kitchen.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"What's that noise?" Raven asked Beastboy.

"Oh that's Star's soupy stuff, it's just bubbling!"

"Beastboy take the pot off the stove!" Cyborg yelled as he and Starfire ran towards the kitchen.

But the stuff on the inside of it was oozing out the top and dripping down the sides!

"I can't, unless I want to get burned!" Beastboy called back.

Cyborg and Starfire quickly put on their oven mitts

The stuff was rising higher and Cyborg or Starfire weren't ready yet so Raven used her telekinesis to pick up the pot and place it in the sink.

"Thanks a ton Raven!" Beastboy said as he picked up his own food off the stove.

"Your welcome." She replied.

"I am truly sorry that I ruined your morning." Starfire said as she took off the mittens.

"You didn't ruin our morning, you just forgot you were cooking breakfast!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah everyone makes mistakes when cooking, like for example…Raven!"

Raven shot an evil glare at him.

"Yes, but you might have got hurt by my careless cooking. I really am like a child." She said sounding sad.

"Starfire relax," Cyborg said then he turned to Beastboy "Make her laugh!"

"Okay!" he said excited. "Let's see… Oh, what time was it when the elephant sat on the chair?"

Starfire just stared at him.

"It was time to get a new chair!" he started laughing at his own joke but when he realized no one else was he stopped!

"Your childish jokes are not funny Beastboy." Starfire said.

"That's what I keep telling him!" Cyborg said.

"Come on Star, what's wrong? You always laugh at my jokes!"

"Hey, where's Robin? It's not like him to sleep in." Raven said as she looked at the door.

"He is too busy to hang out with us!" Starfire said immediately.

Then she walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked

"I don't know but she's obviously in a bad mood, so don't get on her bad side." Cyborg said as he walked to the couch to finish watching TV.

Raven put her teacup in the sink and walked to her room; Beastboy grabbed his plate of food and walked over to the table to eat.

But while he sat there eating he kept thinking to himself "What's wrong with Starfire? She hasn't smiled once this morning, she yelled at Silkie and she didn't even laugh at my joke!" Beastboy hated seeing someone upset yet he was a bit scared to talk to her, odds are he'd just say something wrong and make things worse.

But then he had an idea "Since she doesn't think my jokes are funny I'll just have to take her some place where she can have fun and once she's happy again that's when we can ask her what's wrong!"

Once he finished his breakfast he tossed his plate in the sink and started running to the main room door.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Cyborg asked.

"Uhh…I'm going to talk to Starfire!"

"Don't you'll just mess up, besides you have morning dish duty today!"

"I do?" Beastboy asked hoping he as wrong.

"You do, know get to work." Cyborg said then he resumed watching his TV.

"Drat!" Beastboy said then he walked over to the dishes.

He turned on the sink, grabbed a rag, washed it and covered it with soap then he grabbed Raven's teacup and started washing it.

When he finished, he turned and saw the pot Starfire used this morning! It looked like someone dumped cement into it and it just dried up!

"Hey Cy, what am I suppose to do with this?"

Cyborg got up and walked into the kitchen to see what he was talking about.

"Look, it's like cement!" Beastboy said as he knocked his knuckles against it.

"What on earth did you do to it?" Cyborg asked.

"I did nothing!"

"Pour some water into it maybe it'll soften."

Beastboy poured some water on it.

After a minute or two Beastboy shoved his finger in! "It doesn't feel soft and soupy!"

"Well it will take longer than that, about an hour or so. In the mean time I'll be working on my car, you can just do the dishes around the pot!"

"Okay, see ya!"

"Bye!" Cyborg said and with that he was gone.

Beastboy stared at the dishes "We should get a dish washer!" he said aloud to no one.

Robin's room

Robin was pacing around the room he was trying to work but he couldn't stop thinking of Starfire.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her." Robin thought to himself. "You know she only wanted to help you…why couldn't she have left me alone? I told her I only wanted to work…but she just wants some time with me…and before she left was she about to cry, but trying to hide back the tears? Did I really hurt her that bad? Well remember for being super strong she is rather fragile."

He sat down. "Nice going Robin," He said aloud "now look what you've done!"

* * *

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I wanna thank all the people who have Reviewed my story. You guys are awsome!

Anyway on with the story....

* * *

Pt 3

Beastboy was almost done with the dishes, all he had to do was rinse off the soap from a plate and he'd be complete.

Cyborg entered the room.

"I knew by the time I finished washing my car you'd be done washing the dishes." He said as he walked towards the kitchen sink.

"Do you think the soup in the pot is soft now?" Beastboy asked as he dried off his hands.

"Maybe." Cyborg replied then he stuck his finger in the pot and pushed down hoping it would sink in, but it didn't!

"Weird, it's still as hard as a rock!" Cyborg said.

"Well now what?"

"I guess we'll let it soak for the rest of the day, and while it's soaking I'll use-"

"-Dynamite," Beastboy interrupted.

Raven entered the room.

"…Not really, I'd try using a homemade chemical first." Cyborg replied.

"Not really, what?" Raven asked as she entered.

"Blasting the pot with dynamite!" Beastboy said excited.

"It's not as crazy as it sounds." Cyborg said.

"When is it." She replied as she sat on the couch to read.

Cyborg washed his hands after he had shoved them in the pot, then he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Well if you don't need me, I'll be gone." Beastboy said as he walked out the door.

"Well that's a first." Raven said once he left.

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't go and bug Starfire, otherwise it'll be the last thing he ever does." Cyborg said a bit worried.

Starfire's room

Starfire was pacing around her room, her eyes glowing green, she was filled with ager. Silkie was hiding behind her pillow, afraid that if he made the slightest movement then she'd blast him out of the room!

There was a knock on the door.

Starfire didn't bother asking who was there; she just walked over and opened it.

When it was open she saw Beastboy standing there, he was a bit startled when he saw that she had glowing green eyes.

Beastboy took a deep breath. 'Relax,' he said to himself 'the worst she can do to you is…yikes, I don't want to think of the worst that she'll do to me!' he took another deep breath "Uh…Starfire, lately you haven't been yourself…"

Silkie heard from Starfire's bed and started nodding in agreement.

"…so…do you want to talk about it?" Beastboy asked. He was about to ask her if she wanted to go somewhere but seeing the green glowing eyes made him a bit scared, not only that but he remembered that whenever someone was upset Robin would comfort them and ask if they wanted to talk about it, normally they would and everything would seem better.

Starfire's eyes stopped glowing. "No." she said no longer looking mad but sad.

Unfortunately for Beastboy he wasn't Robin.

She was about to close the door but he quickly yelled "Wait!"

She opened it again.

"If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine, we could go some place where we can have fun instead! Like we could go to the mall or the park or a restaurant or anywhere you want!"

"Why do you ask me this?" Starfire asked.

"Because I don't like to see anyone sad and right now you are," Beastboy replied. "And I also don't know what other way to make you happy."

Starfire gave a small smile, she was happy to know he cared. "Okay we can go."

"Cool, but uhh…where do you want to go?" he asked hoping not the mall; he didn't really feel like shopping for clothes.

"We could go to the park and maybe we could bring a Frisbee with us to play the game of fetch," she said.

"Yeah," he said excited. "I've got one in my room I'll go get it!" Beastboy was about to leave, but Starfire spoke up.

"Do you suppose we could take along Silkie?"

Silkie perked up.

"Of course it's always nice to have him along." Beastboy said then he ran down the hall to his room to get the Frisbee.

"Come on Silkie," Starfire said as she grabbed a basket. Silkie jumped off the bed and climbed into the basket, then they both went down the hall and entered the main room.

Cyborg and Raven turned when they heard the main door open, and they were shocked to see Starfire and Silkie. They were expecting Beastboy to come in with a bunch of bruises.

Starfire didn't say anything she just walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and grabbed some food to put in the basket that Silkie was sitting in.

Then she left without saying a word.

"Even though she didn't say anything…" Raven started to say. "She seemed happier."

Cyborg nodded.

Meanwhile in the hallway

Starfire walked towards Beastboy's room but she didn't have to walk very far because he had just came out and was running towards her.

"Got the Frisbee!" he said holding it up for her to see.

"That is wonderful! I have brought some snacks for us, in case we shall get hungry while we are there!" She said holding up the basket with food and Silkie.

Beastboy looked in the basket "Mustard, apples, soda, bread…" There was a lot of food but there was one in particular he wanted "Ah ha there is tofu, you remembered!" he said with a smile.

"Yes Beastboy, how could I forget, it's the only thing you eat." Starfire said. "So shall we go now? And are we taking our friends?"

"We could if you like; I'll go ask Cyborg and Raven, you go ask Robin." Beastboy said.

Starfire looked at him worried "I do not think we should ask Robin, he is very busy."

"Okay, then we can both ask Cyborg and Raven." Beastboy said.

They entered the main room, Cyborg wasn't there but Raven was on the couch reading.

"Heya Raven," Beastboy said. "Where's Cyborg?"

"He said he was going to try to make some sort of chemical to the clean dishes with and he told me to tell you to leave him alone." She said using her usual monotone.

"Why?" Beastboy asked.

Raven looked over her book and gave him a cold stare. "Do you really need an answer for that?" she asked.

"No not really." He said to her, then he turned to Starfire "I guess he won't be coming along then."

"Maybe, but perhaps Raven shall join us?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe," Beastboy replied. "Hey Raven want to-"

"No I don't want to go anywhere or do anything with you I'm fine right here with my book." She said cutting him off.

"Fine," Beastboy said. "Let's go Star!"

"Okay, come on Silkie." She said as she picked up the basket and they walked out the door that led outside.

Outside the Titans tower

"Well since none of us can drive, I guess we'll fly to the park." Beastboy said as he stuck the Frisbee in Starfire's basket.

"That is fine." Starfire said as she held on tight to the basket and flew high into the sky up above the water, Beastboy turned into a hawk and flew in the air as well.

Back in the tower

Robin kept thinking in his mind over and over trying to find the right words to say to Starfire when he apologized to her "Just say you're sorry that you yelled at her and that you were really stressed out because of the villains…" he sighed "well I better do it now before it gets any later."

He came out of his room and walked into the main room. When he entered he only saw raven sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Raven, have you seen Starfire? I really need to talk to her."

"Yes, she left a few minutes ago." Raven replied not taking her eyes off the book.

"Do you know where they went?" Robin asked.

"No."

"Oh, well thanks anyway." He said then walked to the door. He stopped and looked at his communicator, 'Should I call her? This thing is only for emergencies…but this is sort of an emergency.' He opened it up but the moment he opened it there was a loud boom, it shook the whole tower.

Raven turned "What was that?" she asked.

"Not sure, come on we better have a look." He said and they both ran down the hall and followed where the noise sounded like it came from and it led them to the garage.

When they entered the room was full of smoke, and they saw Cyborg in there coughing.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Oh nothing serious I just messed up on the chemical and it exploded."

"Cyborg, that chemical just shook the whole tower." Raven said.

"Heh, we should use that against Adonis sometime!" Cyborg said chuckling a bit.

Robin looked around the room, it was a complete mess. "Well now this place is a disaster so we should start cleaning up." Robin said as he grabbed a broom.

"Man." Cyborg said upset. "Hey, where are the other two?"

"They left a while back, they're probably shopping." Raven said as she picked up all the glass.

At the park

Beastboy and Starfire walked through the park until they found a beautiful picnic spot, that's where they set they're basket of food.

"It truly is a nice day out." Starfire said as she pulled Silkie out from the basket.

"Yep," Beastboy replied. "Do want to play with the Frisbee now?"

"Sure, but what shall I do with Silkie?" Starfire asked.

"Well, he could play with us if he wants to or he could hang out here by the food." Beastboy said looking at Silkie who was in Starfire's arms.

"Well Silkie what would you like to do?" Starfire asked.

Silkie looked up at Starfire, then he looked at the food, then he jumped out of her hands and walked over by Beastboy.

"I guess he's playing!" Beastboy said.

"Wonderful!" Starfire said.

Starfire picked up the Frisbee from the basket and threw it with all her strength; it flew so far and high in the sky that eventually no one could see it.

Beastboy and Silkie stared in awe as they watched it disappear.

"Oh, please tell me I did not throw it too far." Starfire said a bit worried.

"Don't worry Star, I'll find it!" Beastboy said, and then he turned into a puppy and ran after it.

Starfire watched as the little green pup ran across the park.

"Well," Starfire started to say "by the time Beastboy returns he will be hungry, so I shall start making the sandwiches for us!" She said to Silkie, who decided to stay behind.

She grabbed some bread and put the condiments on, and then she placed the tofu on top of the bread.

She made about four sandwiches until she decided to take a break.

Starfire sat on the grass looking at the area where Beastboy had ran, there was no sign of a green puppy "Oh, Beastboy has not yet returned, I fear that I have thrown the Frisbee too far to fetch." Starfire said to Silkie who was taking a bite from his sandwich.

Starfire sat there waiting eventually not even paying attention to Silkie, she waited for what seemed like an hour, she was about to go and look for Beastboy when all of the sudden she heard a barking noise. "Beastboy?" she asked.

And sure enough a green puppy came running across the field with a Frisbee in his mouth.

Once Beastboy returned the Frisbee to Starfire he went back into his human form.

"Told you I'd find it!" He said panting.

"Oh thank you for finding it, you were gone for such a long time, please tell me where it was?" Starfire asked.

"Let's just say it wasn't in the park anymore." He replied.

"Well after all that running you must be hungry, please have a sandwich." She said.

"Oh yes, thanks" Beastboy said as he walked over to the basket of food.

He looked in and all he saw was a sleeping Silkie.

"Hey Star, where's all the food?"

"It should be in there." She said then she walked over to see what he was talking about.

Starfire looked inside "Silkie!?!"

Silkie woke up startled

"Did you eat all the food?" Starfire asked.

Silkie slowly nodded.

"Oh Beastboy I am very sorry he ate our lunch." She said upset.

Beastboy looked at Silkie, and Silkie looked up at him giving an 'I'm sorry' face expression. Beastboy knew he couldn't be mad at him "Its okay," Beastboy finally said "I wasn't hungry anyway." But right after he said that his stomach growled.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Starfire said again. "You really are hungry."

"It's okay, we can pick up something on our way home, I'm sure you haven't eaten anything either!"

Starfire's stomach growled.

Beastboy chuckled. "Let's go!"

They packed up they're stuff and left the park.

* * *

Please Review and tell me if you liked it, disliked it, if I goofed up anywhere, ect., ect.

Again thank you! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, I'm SOOOOO sorry I took forever to post this chapter. (my computer was giving me problems!) Thank you so much for being patient with me, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

* * *

Pt 4

In the Titans garage

The room was almost done, they just had to sweep up the pile of glass, dirt and dust, Cyborg and Raven were doing that and Robin was putting the tables back on their feet.

They were finally done.

"Well I'm hungry, who wants pizza?" Cyborg asked as they all walked out of the garage.

"As hungry as I am, I need to stay here." Robin said.

"Alright fine, we'll bring you back a pizza." Cyborg said.

"Wait," Raven started to say. "Why are we going at all?"

"Because if we go out now, then we might catch Star and BB then we could all be together." Cyborg said.

"Yeah but after today you sure Starfire would even want to see us? I'm surprised she's with Beastboy." Raven said,

Robin stared at them a bit confused.

"Well she does like Beastboy remember." Cyborg said.

Raven and Cyborg stopped walking and now they were looking each other in the eye.

"Not that much." Raven said.

"She likes him enough to go someplace with him."

"They asked me, and they were going to ask you but you were too busy." Raven said.

"And you didn't go with them because…"

"I didn't feel like it."

"Wait what?" Robin yelled.

"Nothing," Raven said and she continued walking down the hall.

Robin and Cyborg started walking as well; there was a moment of silence.

Robin finally spoke up breaking the silence. "So…what was wrong with Starfire?"

"Well…" Cyborg started. "We're not exactly sure."

"What do you mean, is she sick?" he asked a bit worried.

"No, she's just moodier than usual; she hasn't smiled once, she didn't laugh at Beastboy's joke, and she even yelled at Silkie." Cyborg said.

They were now in the main room.

"Oh…" Robin mumbled looking at the ground.

"So, you ready to go Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I don't want to get pizza, I'm going to stay here and read." She replied opening her book.

"Don't make me go alone." Cyborg teased.

Raven just stared at him.

"I'll go with you." Robin said.

Cyborg turned to see him. "I thought you were staying here." He said a bit confused.

"Yeah I was, but if Raven's gonna stay here than she can keep watch on the city and we can go get the pizza."

"Well alright, let's go." Cyborg said then he ran out to the garage where the T-car was.

"Umm…Raven, I didn't really ask you if you were fine with me leaving. Is it okay that I go?" Robin asked Raven who was sitting on the couch with her book.

She looked up at him. "Robin I'm not you're mom, you can do whatever you want. Besides it'll leave me a lot of peace and quite."

"Well okay, thanks." Robin said then he ran out to the garage as well.

When Robin entered the garage he saw Cyborg ready and waiting in the T-car.

"Hop in!" Cyborg said patting the seat beside him.

Robin opened up the car door and sat in the seat.

"Don't forget to buckle you're seatbelt." Cyborg reminded Robin.

"Thanks for reminding me, dad." Robin said as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Hey, I'm not that old!" Cyborg said as he started the engine, then he drove the car out of the garage and they hovered over the water.

It took them awhile before they made it to the road, but soon enough they were there at the pizza parlor.

-----

Robin and Cyborg entered the parlor and were greeted by the chef. "Good afternoon, may I take you're order" he asked.

"Yes please." Robin said then he looked at Cyborg. "How many are we getting?"

"Six." He replied

"Six?" Robin asked. "Well okay… we'll get six, one pepperoni pizza…"

"Hey Robin, can't I do the ordering?" Cyborg asked.

"If you really want to," Robin said.

"Okay chef, get ready to cook." He cleared his throat. "Here we go, we need: two medium sized pepperoni pizzas, one medium sized cheese pizza, a medium sized veggie pizza and last but not least…two large meaty supreme pizzas!" Cyborg said with a smile.

"Two large?" Robin asked.

"You haven't seen me eat." Cyborg said.

"Actually, I have! We live in the same tower, remember."

"That is all?" The Chef asked.

"Yeah I think that's it." Cyborg said.

"Okay, are you taking this to go or are you eating here?" The chef asked.

"To go please," Robin said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Cyborg interrupted. "Can't we eat our pizza here?"

"No, Raven's waiting at home for us." Robin said.

"Yeah but she won't miss us, she's probably having the time of her life."

"Well what about the other two? They've been out all day and if they don't come home soon, who knows what kind of trouble they'll get into!" Robin asked.

"We'll eat our food quick!"

"…I guess…but only for a few minutes." Robin said.

"Awesome!" Cyborg said excited. "Okay chef, we'll eat one of the meaty and the pepperoni pizzas here and we'll take the other four to go."

"Okay, please have a seat at a table, a waiter will come by and drop off your two pizzas when they're done cooking, and you can pick up the other four when you're ready to leave."

"Okay thanks." Robin said.

Robin and Cyborg walked up to the balcony and sat in they're usual spot.

"Oh boy, I can't wait for the pizzas." Cyborg said as his stomach growled.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing." Robin asked no one in particular. "Especially Starfire…" he looked at Cyborg who was looking at the deserts on the menu "So was there anything else Starfire did that seemed strange?" Robin asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't know, ooh we should try this next time we come here." Cyborg said pointing to a picture of an ice cream sundae with a cherry on top.

Robin wasn't looking or paying attention to the sundae, he just stared at Cyborg. "Are you sure?"

"Well, she seemed kind of mad at you, I don't know why but Raven brought up your name and she got mad and went storming out of the room!" Cyborg said.

"Oh…well thanks." he said upset.

All of the sudden Robin looked up and saw a lady standing by the balcony. She was tall, had longish red hair, and was wearing a purple summer dress. She had her back turned to him so he couldn't see her face.

"Starfire?" Robin asked. He got up to see if it was really her, he walked towards her. "Starfire is that you?" he asked the lady.

The lady turned to him. "Can I help you?" she asked. It wasn't Starfire, she sounded more mature and her face was different. She had blue eyes, glasses, and lighter skin.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." Robin said embarrassed, then he walked back to the table.

Cyborg was trying to hold back his laughing.

"Yeah, go on and laugh." Robin said annoyed.

Cyborg busted up laughing, Robin just put his head in his hands.

"I should've stayed home with Raven." Robin said.

-----

Meanwhile at the Titans tower

Raven sat on the couch with her book, she was trying to read. 'Now's my chance I can finally read without having anyone bugging me.' She thought. But she kept reading the same sentence over and over again, and wasn't even reading she just kept thinking about what Cyborg had said: "Well she does like Beastboy remember." That sentence kept flowing through her mind.

"She doesn't like him that much or in that way…does she?" She thought out loud.

She got up off the couch and walked over to the refrigerator; she saw a soda and picked it up. "Wait," she started to say. "Why am I drinking soda?" Then she placed it on the counter and walked back to the main room.

She saw her book on the couch and decided to read it later, she decided to meditate first.

She walked over to the window and got in her meditating position. "Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos," she said but she soon realized that meditating couldn't keep her mind off of Beastboy either, but why? He was constantly annoying her, why couldn't she keep her mind off of him?

'I just wish I knew if Starfire really liked him.' She thought to herself. 'Besides if she did like Beastboy we should have the right to know, especially Robin!'

Raven kept thinking to herself. 'How do I find out if they really like each other or not without actually asking them?'

She stood up and walked to the couch and sat down. 'I guess I could spy on them to see if it's true, but then again it's kind of rude! I'd hate it if someone was spying on me.'

After pondering for a few minutes she made up her mind. She'd spy on them, for 'Robin's' sake.

She stood up and walked outside, it was lovely out. "Wow." She whispered under her breath. Then she levitated herself off the ground and into the air.

She flew over the water and into the city; looking down at the ground for any sign of Beastboy and Starfire.

It took awhile but she finally saw the two figures one was green the other was orange; they were bouncing down the street. It looked like they were heading to the pizza parlor.

"What a relief, I thought I'd never find them." She said and landed on the balcony of the parlor, not realizing that Robin and Cyborg were right behind her. Cyborg didn't notice her because he had his back turned to her, and Robin wasn't paying attention either he was just staring down at the street watching the people walk by.

"Whoa, it's Starfire!" Robin said suddenly looking down at Starfire and Beastboy; they were jumping over the cracks on the ground like little children.

"You sure it's her, you thought the lady was Starfire too!" Cyborg said about to laugh again.

The waiter came with the two pizzas.

"Yes I'm sure, see there she is…with…Beastboy? Why is she with him?" Robin questioned.

"Are you forgetting? Those two have been hanging out together all afternoon." Cyborg said as he took a bite off pizza. "You sure it's them?"

"Yeah," Robin said sounding depressed "If you don't believe me, take a look for yourself."

Cyborg put his pizza down and walked over to the edge of the balcony. And sure enough they were there.

"Hey it is them; let's invite them to come eat with us." Cyborg said.

"No, it looks like they already have plans." Robin pointed to them.

Cyborg leaned over the balcony and saw the two walking inside the pizza parlor.

"All the more reason to invite them," Cyborg said. "Now they won't have to pay for they're own pizzas and we can call Raven and ask her to join us!"

Cyborg walked towards the door to greet them.

"Cyborg wait," Robin called after him then grabbed his shoulder. Surprisingly no one looked up to see what was going on. "Please don't invite them; I don't think Starfire will want to see me."

"Why wouldn't she?" Cyborg asked. "She'll be excited to see you."

"Yeah well…remember what you said? She seemed kind of mad at me this morning!"

"Oh yeah that, well she's probably over it. You know her, she can't stay mad forever!"

"That's what you think." Robin mumbled, but Cyborg heard.

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked.

"…Nothing it's nothing…"

"Come on man it's something, you can tell me." Cyborg said.

Robin didn't really want to tell him that he had yelled at Starfire, he already felt guilty about that and if Cyborg knew he would probably yell at him for what he did, which would make Robin feel worse.

"Well…" Cyborg asked again.

"…Well I…haven't really been there for her…and…she might not want to see me anymore…'cause she might think…I'm ignoring her…or something."

"…Wait, you're saying you're afraid that Starfire won't want to see you anymore 'cause you've been ignoring her?"

"Yeah basically," Robin said.

"Then that's why we should invite them, so you will be around her and she'll like you again." Cyborg said and turned to the door.

"No Cyborg please don't."

"Why not?"

Beastboy and Starfire entered the balcony, and walked to an empty table; Beastboy pulled out a chair for her.

Raven watched them, she was shocked.

Robin saw too and he was horrified, he quickly grabbed Cyborg and they hid behind a bush; so they wouldn't be seen. "See, it looks like she's already found someone else she can be with." Robin whispered.

"Why are we whispering and why are we hiding?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't want them to see us."

"Hang on, so we're spying on you're girlfriend because you think she's dating Beastboy?" Cyborg asked.

"Well sort of, I'm just wondering if she really does like him."

Cyborg turned around to see the two. "Nah, why would she date Beastboy?"

"I don't know and I'm not sure, which is why we're spying." Robin said.

"Man this is so cool we're spies now, I should've worn camouflage. Quick let's run home and…"

"No, If we go now we might lose them later."

"Good point!" Cyborg said and they went back to spying.

"So what do you want to get?" Beastboy asked Starfire.

"I do not know…maybe I will just have the cheese pizza." Starfire replied.

"Ha Ha, I was right she would order cheese pizza." Cyborg said very proud.

"Quite, I think they're saying something." Robin said annoyed.

"…I now I keep bugging you about this but, why we're you so upset this morning?" Beastboy asked Starfire.

Starfire looked at him, and then she put the menu down, took a deep breath and spoke. "You see…Robin has not been there for me…or anyone; he is always in his room working." Starfire said talking quieter than usual.

"I can't hear what they're saying." Cyborg said.

"Neither can I, I wish we could move closer." Robin said.

"Me too, wait I have an idea." Cyborg said then he pulled off his robot arm so that it could go off and spy on the two.

"Good thinking." Robin said.

"Thanks, but I have to find a good place for him, otherwise they might see it!"

"Okay," Robin said. "But hurry, looks like they're talking again!"

"…Yesterday I went in to his room and asked him if he wanted to go someplace to have fun, he got mad at me and said I was just like a child always bugging him and wanting to have fun." She took another deep breath. "He is right." She said holding back the tears.

Beastboy stared into her eyes; he could see the tears forming, he pulled his hand out and held hers. "No he's not right," Beastboy started to say.

Raven saw this; but it was not easy to see or hear what was going on because she was so far away. She decided to move closer.

She moved to a table, no one was sitting by it; the only thing there was a newspaper. "This is close enough." She said to herself.

Beastboy continued talking. "You may act childish at some points, but you're not. Look at me for an example, I love to have fun but when I have to be serious, I'm serious!"

"I can't find a good place for my arm, maybe we should go to the opposite side of the balcony; there's plenty of space there." Cyborg suggested.

"Your right, but we shouldn't move at the same time; or it'll be too easy for them to see us!"

"Okay, I'll go first." Cyborg said.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Robin said.

Cyborg stood up making sure that no one noticed him, then he took a few steps forward and ducked behind a table, he looked up over the table, no one saw him. "This'll take forever." He said under his breath, he stood up again and took a few more steps forward then he ducked behind a bush, he peered around the corner. "There's a good spot!" he said staring at an "empty" table right next to Starfire and Beastboy, but he didn't realize Raven was sitting at it.

He stood up and walked beside the wall, a waiter noticed him and walked towards him.

"Is everything okay?" the waiter asked.

"Uhh…yeah," Cyborg said nervously. "Just…feeling the texture in the walls," he said as he rubbed his hand against the wall.

"Can you even feel anything?" The waiter asked.

Cyborg got mad. "Shut up and do your job or I'll talk to the manager of this pizza parlor and tell him you insulted me."

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" the waiter said and dashed back to the kitchen.

"Hmm, he must be a newbie." Cyborg said then he started walking towards the table again.

He sat down and pulled off his robot arm so he could send it to spy on them.

"Hey I'm already sitting here; go find your own table." A voice said.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I didn't realize someone was sitting…" Cyborg paused. "Your voice sounds familiar." He said.

Ravens heart started racing. 'Oh no, it's Cyborg! I forgot they came here to get pizza. please don't find out who I am,' she thought to herself.

Raven quickly pushed her and her chair into the shade; so her face was dark and hard to see. But Cyborg reached over and grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the sun.

"Raven it is you?" He shouted, the instant he saw her face.

Everyone turned to see what the shouting was about.

Cyborg quickly grabbed the newspaper and opened it up so no one could see they're face.

Everyone went back to normal.

"Did that guy just say Raven?" Beastboy asked.

Starfire just shrugged her shoulders.

"Raven," Cyborg whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Raven's jaw dropped 'This was a bad idea.' She thought to herself.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you liked, disliked, what it could've used, ect, ect. (you know the drill) And again thank you for waiting! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Pt 5

"Raven," Cyborg asked again "Why are you here?"

Raven had no idea what to say 'Should I tell him the truth, that I came here to spy on Starfire and Beastboy or should I lie and say; I was getting hungry so I came here to see what was taking you guys so long' she thought over that a moment 'No, he'd never believe either of those stories.'

"Raven," Cyborg said for about the third time.

Raven opened her mouth to say something but then she heard Starfire and Beastboy talking again.

"Anyway," Beastboy started to say "Don't worry about what Robin said, he's just stressed. I'm sure he's sorry about what he said…"

"Hey, is that Starfire and Beastboy?" Raven asked changing the subject. And sounding like she didn't realize they were here.

"Yeah," Cyborg said. He stared at them for a moment.

"Wait," Raven started to say "If they are sitting over there, how come you're not with them? And where's Robin?"

"Actually, we didn't know they were here." Cyborg said and then he pointed at Robin who was still spying on the two.

"Oh, so you guys are spying?" she asked.

"Yep," Cyborg replied "In a way, as you know we came here to eat and while we were getting our food they appeared. At first we were going to invite them over to join us, but Robin said it looked like they were having a date but we couldn't tell if they were, so we decided to spy on them."

Raven said nothing.

"Aren't you gonna lecture me and say 'You shouldn't spy on your teammates, you wouldn't like it if they spied on you.' or something like that?"

Raven thought a moment "I wouldn't lecture you. It's your life; you can choose to do whatever you want to do with it. Sure it's rude but…"

"Shh," Cyborg said "They're speaking."

"…Odds are once we get home, he'll be on his hands and knees begging for you to forgive him!" Beastboy joked.

Starfire smiled but then she thought it over "What if he is not sorry?" she said a bit worried "What if he does not want to be with me at all? What if he actually meant what he had said?"

"Don't be so doubtful," Beastboy said, slightly annoyed that she couldn't just relax. "Nothing in the world could make him more happier than you!"

Starfire sighed in relief,

Cyborg looked at Raven "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"And what does he mean 'he'll be on his hands and knees begging for you to forgive him' is he talking about Robin? If so…what did he do?"

Cyborg looked at Robin, and then at Starfire. "What's going on?" he asked silently.

Robin crouched down low and slowly walked over to the table Cyborg was at. Every here and there he'd duck behind a bush or a table so Starfire and Beastboy wouldn't see him. But in no time Robin was there.

"Is it easier to hear them over here?" Robin asked Cyborg not realizing Raven was here.

"Yeah it is! But quick question, why is Beastboy and Starfire waiting for you to-"

"Raven? What are you doing here?" Robin asked interrupting Cyborg.

'Not again…' Raven thought to herself.

"Yeah why were you here?" Cyborg joined in, forgetting his own question.

"Hold on Cyborg, they're talking again." Robin said.

'Saved, for another five minutes…' Raven thought to herself.

"Beastboy, may we go home now?" Starfire said

"Why? We haven't even gotten the pizza yet!" Beastboy said shocked that she'd want to go home so soon.

"I know, but I wish to see Robin, even if he is still mad at me or if he wishes to apologize to me, I believe I too need to apologize."

"May I ask why?" Beastboy asked a bit confused

"All I really wanted was to have some fun and to spend some time with Robin; I did not worry about the people being in danger…but he did, if it was not always for him, the world would not be as safe as it is now. That is why I wish to apologize; he was doing his job, while we were goofing off." Starfire said.

Robin listened to her intently, although she had her feelings crushed by him, she wasn't mad at him. She wanted to apologize to him.

Beastboy stared at her for a moment. "Fine we can go home. But should we pick up the pizza and take it home."

"That will be fine." Starfire said as she stood up.

Robin sat there thinking over what she had said. 'Does she always have to be that way?' He thought to himself. 'I was rude to her and she wants to apologize to me… how is it she finds something good in everything, in everyone…' he smiled 'If only the world was like her.' He thought.

Robin was shook out of his thoughts by Cyborg.

"Robin, come on!" He said

"What? Where are we going?" Robin said, oblivious to the fact that Beastboy and Starfire were getting ready to leave.

"Come on Silkie!" Starfire said as she picked up the basket he was sleeping in.

"They're leaving to the tower and we're supposed to be there, so let's get our pizza and go!" Cyborg told Robin.

"Oh yeah," Robin said. And he, Cyborg and Raven ducked back to the entrance.

They walked up to the chef to get the other pizzas.

"Oh, Robin we forgot our pizzas!" Cyborg said.

"We'll have to leave them, unless you want to get caught." Robin said as he grabbed the other three pizzas.

Cyborg thought a moment, then he walked over to a waiter (the same waiter who had insulted him) "Excuse me," Cyborg said to him.

"Uhh, yes?" the waiter said a bit unsure.

"Do me a favor; go get my pizzas that are sitting on that table." Cyborg said pointing to their table.

"Uhh, why don't you do it yourself?" the waiter asked

"Because I'm a little busy, and…just do it for me, isn't it your job to help the customer? Don't make me tell the manager you aren't doing your job." Cyborg said getting really annoyed towards the end of the sentence.

"Yes sir." The waiter finally gave in. He walked over to the table grabbed the two pizzas and walked back to Cyborg. "Here you go." He said

Cyborg smiled.

"Come on," Robin said "We gotta go."

Finally the three exited the pizza parlor and ran into the T-car, fastened their seatbelts and drove off, leaving Starfire and Beastboy at the parlor not even realizing they were there.

The drive home was silent, no one spoke, the radio wasn't even on, and once they got back to the tower each of them had something on they're mind.

Raven sat on the couch, Robin sat at the dining table and Cyborg leaned against the kitchen counter.

"So…" Cyborg was the first to speak "…Robin, why did Starfire want to apologize to you or why should you apologize to her?"

As Robin heard him say this, his heart started racing. He didn't speak because he had no idea what to say, he already regretted what had happened and he didn't want to be reminded. He'd rather just solve things on his own.

"Uhh, Robin?" Cyborg asked again "Are you gonna answer us?"

Robin took a deep breath, "I made a mistake." He said softly.

Cyborg moved closer "What happened?"


End file.
